Just s m i l e
by One-eyed Pierrot
Summary: What can you do when the man that you love can never love you?


Wow. Two fanfics in a row! I'm on a roll~ xD  
Oh sorry~ Welcome to Just s m i l e.

This fanfic is slightly based on what just happened to me not to long ago.  
Weirdly enough, I made it more dramatic.  
Hope you enjoy~

Ah one thing I forgot to mention.  
The characters are a bit ooc.

& I dedicated this fanfic to one amazing author.  
. :3  
Her fanfic gave me the inspiration to mine.  
I just hope she likes it xD;;

* * *

~Long, long ago…  
there was a girl who fell in _l o v e_ with the boy.  
They lived happily until she **realized**..  
she was doomed from the start.~

It seemed like a dream when she woke up. The one person she loved sleeping next to her, peacefully and her with a ring that shined brightly. Yes, Kyoko Sawagara became Kyoko Sawada not too long ago, and how she loved it.

Their usual routine of being together in the morning, enjoying their breakfast together with light hearted conversation, until he left to do his mafia duties, which left her alone in the house.

This was the usual routine of everyday unless it was some event where it got hectic. She knew of his duties so she would worry about him but, everyday, her smile faltered little by little.

Why did it? Nothing seemed to change drastically. Nothing that she wasn't aware of. It may have been something she knew all along .

When did she start to notice that his smile grow more? Everytime he would come back, his smile would be something she would never see when it's the two of them alone. It only appeared when _he_ was around. How it hurted her heart so much.

Yet, she knew it was always like this from the beginning. The signs were there, even if not one else saw them.

Finishing up her chores, she couldn't help but realize that today was the day.

* * *

When Tsuna came back, with his big smile, he yelled to make his appearance known in the house. Yet he awaited for answer to not have one returned. It made him ponder and as he walked around the house, looking for his wife. What surprised him is that he found her in a corner of the room with such lifeless eyes and yet with an odd smile.

"Honey, what's wrong?" It seemed forever since she heard that phrase. His hands grabbed on to her shoulders when she suddenly pushed him away and stood up, her smile never going away but her eyes were replaced dazed by slightly crazed look. Kyouko then somewhat skipped to the kitchen.

Tsuna fell on to the floor wondering why she was acting like that, so he rushed to follow her, only to see that she held the knife in her hand and that crazy smile was evident. He only stood a few feet away so he walked to her to see if he could calm her down.

That didn't seem to work as Kyoko started to try to attack her husband with the butcher knife. He barely dodged all of her strikes, leaving him with light scratches that were bleeding slightly. He knew he wasn't going to keep this up but somehow he ended up in the corner of the kitchen.

Kyoko had him where she wanted him. Right there, where she could strike him and she could be rid of this pain. As soon as she was about to drive the knife through his stomach, she stopped moments before touching the man under her. Why couldn't she do it? Oh right, she **loved** him. This fact alone made her step back a bit, drop the knife, and run off to their room, leaving Tsuna in a daze for a few seconds before running back into the room.

He saw her packing up things in a suitcase as he stepped in grabbed her arm. She winced to the pain as she held her smile. His eyes asked _why_ and the moment her smile faltered in front of him, he knew. He let go of her hand with his gaze looking down. She lifted up his face with both of her hands, giving him one last one-sided kiss before she said those dreadful words,

_Goodbye, Tsuna-kun._

It now seems forever since the divorce from the man she loved. Of course, she couldn't avoid him forever. The one person he always loved more then she could ever love him was her own **brother**.

~Long, long ago…  
there was a girl who _loved _too much.  
when her love was **doomed  
**all she could do is s m i l e.~

* * *

Yeah.. ^^; Thank you for reading and please review~ ...No I didn't try to stab anyone. . It's just for this story.


End file.
